Goodbye Dalton, Hello world
by itsallwarblersandnothinghurts
Summary: Future fic  In a week Blaine will graduate from Dalton. He is moving on to bigger things, what is going to happen to him and Kurt now?  Rated M just in case, also for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or any characters! Could you please take a moment to review it would help to know if you would like to read more. Thank you

Blaine rolled over and stared at the clock, 12:15am he groaned and pulled his pillow out from under his head and put it over his face thinking that if maybe just maybe he might pass out from lack of oxygen. but to no avail when he peered out at the clock again what seemed like an hour later it was only 12:18am the numbers flashing brighter as if to taunt him.

Tomorrow morning would mark the start of the last week he would ever spend at Dalton.

Blaine wished he had been a year younger! Why oh why didn't he just fail a few classes, god knows the thought had crossed his mind more times, than he would like to admit. Nevertheless, no he had to come top of his year, his parents would not accept anything less, they would have made me transfer anyway if I had have failed he thought morosely.

Blaine threw off his covers there was no way he was going to sleep now. A maybe some warm milk will do the trick he said to his empty room.

Blaine jumped up and grabbed his silky black robe off the back of the lounge where it had landed earlier that night. He wrapped it around himself tightly and smiled, Blaine's boyfriend Kurt had been wearing his robe earlier tonight his scent still strong on the soft fabric.

Damn this is what he would miss, being so close to Kurt he loved him with all his heart and although he wasn't actually leaving for collage several weeks they would not see each in person for a few months. Blaine was spending his holidays in England; he had managed to earn a small role in the musical Cats playing on west end. It was not a huge role, but it was something he was desperate to do before collage started.

Kurt understood of course he would he had been pushing Blaine for months now to better himself and go for his dreams.

Blaine padded softly over the thick carpet of his room; his door gave a slight squeak as he gently opened it. Glancing around the dimly lit hallway he noticed the only room with lights on was the one across the hall, Kurt's room. Blaine laughed softly to himself imagining Kurt asleep at his desk, face on his book and his iPod playing Whitney Huston his favourite studying music.

How many times had he found Kurt in that very position he had lost count of the amount of times he had gone in and carried Kurt to bed and tucked him in. Kurt was such a sound sleeper that he never even woke up. Blaine sighed, he would miss the extra special kiss Kurt would give him the mornings after.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt's door he was about to open it when he heard soft sobs emanating from the room without hesitation Blaine reached for the handle he had just started to turn when he heard a voice a deep masculine voice, not Kurt's! Blaine took a step back "whoa" he thought," "obviously not sleeping then."

Blaine thought for a minute, not wanting to interrupt decided to go and have a drink, then come back and see if Kurt's ok, whoever is in there should be gone by then," I hope!"

Blaine walked down the stairs to the kitchen poured his milk and set it spinning in the microwave and looked around the kitchen," thank god we have a cook" he thought "or all the boys in here would starve" warming milk and making grilled cheese was about the extent of the cooking ability Blaine had.

Blaine's attention returned to the microwave he pressed the open button one second before the ding he hated that little ding for some unknown reason.

Blaine decided maybe some mindless TV would help him sleep as he walked towards the common room he caught sight of the bickie tin "I wonder " he thought opening it "yes" he said a little too loudly they had re stocked grabbing out two Monty Carlo bickies he padded out to the common room.

As he, thought it was deserted exams were over for the seniors but the other years still had a couple to go this week.

Blaine landed on the lounge with a plop, grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. He flipped through the channels infomercial, infomercial, religious show, infomercial, wow TV sucked that time of night! He finally settled on a re-run of the Simpsons. Blaine tried to get into it but his mind shifted back to where it always was … on Kurt.

Blaine had a fair idea why Kurt had been in tears he had been that way for a month now. Last year when Blaine had started talking about graduation and working overseas it had been months away not really their reality, but now, it was so close, and for the last month, whenever Blaine had mentioned something about it, Kurt's eyes would glisten with tears, in realization Blaine's impending departure was growing ever closer.

Blaine felt terrible. He knew he was the cause of Kurt's pain and he had vowed to himself, Kurt, and Kurt's dad that he would never ever hurt Kurt in any very EVER. However, Blaine and Kurt had spoken at length about this very subject and had settled on the knowledge that Blaine was not actually hurting Kurt on purpose. This was not the end for them it was just the beginning of a new era.

Blaine swirled the last bit of milk in his cup and downed it in one big gulp. Well I suppose I should go and check on Kurt and try to get some sleep.

As Blaine made his way back up the stairs, his eyes flicked to the clock high up in the wall. 1:35 Am. That is late enough; I should be able to get some sleep now he thought with a yawn.

Blaine walked softly down the hall, and headed straight for Kurt's room. As expected the light was off under the door, Blaine smiled to himself and turned towards his own door but then he heard voices again coming from Kurt's room. Is Kurt having a sleepover? Blaine wondered to himself that was not unusual for Kurt to have someone share his room, he hated to sleep alone but Blaine had asked Kurt if he wanted him to stay but Blaine's offer was dismissed quickly, Kurt offering the excuse that he had to study and would get nothing done if Blaine was in the room.

Blaine had the flickering thought that maybe something untoward was happening behind the closed door. But the second he thought it he scolded himself," BLAINE ANDERSON GET THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR OVERACTIVE BRAIN AND GO TO BED!"

Blaine stepped lightly back across the hall and into his room. When he had safely closed the door he let out a soft laugh to himself, "I really need sleep even my brain is against me," and he popped down on the bed, pulled his soft thick comforter over him, closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Later that morning Blaine opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sudden light was an assault on his eyes. Blaine could hear the usual sounds of morning out in the halls. Blaine could hear Wes and David singing their way down to breakfast and Kurt's morning music belting out from his room. This morning it was lady gaga, Kurt always listened to lady gaga on the morning of an exam.

Blaine hopped up and stared around his room. He had not been able to start packing yet it would seem too real. Blaine decided to grab a quick shower before heading over to see Kurt; morning breath was not a good look. After turning on the hot water Blaine stepped in, he could feel the hot water loosening his muscles, he arched his back and let the water concentrate on his neck. After 10 minutes, he started to get that nauseous feeling that comes with too much steam and switched the shower off. That's better now to face the day.

Blaine quickly dressed in his neatly pressed Dalton uniform grabbed his bag and headed over to Kurt's to watch him complete his morning skincare routine. Blaine thought Kurt's routines were a little over the top, not that he would ever say anything. Blaine loved Kurt, routines and all.

Blaine swung his door open and marched straight in through Kurt's open door. Sitting on Kurt's bed was Kurt's stepbrother Finn "oh that explains the voices," Blaine thought happily relieved Kurt had someone decent with him the night before.

Kurt was sitting at his dressing table just finishing applying his moisturizer. Blaine's heart quickened its pace when their eyes locked in the mirror. Kurt jumped up and skipped over to Blaine he had a huge smile plastered on his face, Blaine caught Kurt in a giant hug and whispered' morning baby" into Kurt's ear. Kurt lent down slightly and gave Blaine a very passionate kiss one usually reserved for the mornings they woke up together. Blaine responded just as eagerly forgetting there was someone else in the room.

"Hey guys, other people present in the room you know." Kurt and Blaine reluctantly broke out of their kiss and looked over at Finn arms still around each other. "Sorry Finn kinda forgot you were there for a second." Blaine apologized and Kurt just blushed. "it's cool, just thought I would remind you, I worried for a moment there it looked like you were going to rip each other's clothes off" Blaine laughed a twinkle in his eye, "a few more minutes and you may have been right" he looked at Kurt who was now just looking embarrassed.

"I have to head off any way I am going to be late as it is." Finn hopped up off Kurt's bed and came over to give his brother a hug goodbye. As Kurt reached up to put his arms around his taller brother he whispered, "Thanks again for last night. I know your still not completely comfortable with Blaine and I but you cover it nicely" and kissed Finn on his cheek. Finn replied with one of his beautiful smiles and a head ruffle. It was about as intimate as he could get with another guy and Kurt appreciated it. Finn turned to Blaine, "good seeing you again, look after Kurt, and I'm sure I will see you before you leave." Finn held out his hand and Blaine took it giving it a firm shake. Then Blaine and Kurt were alone.

Kurt turned to Blaine shooting him a shy smile. Blaine lent up and kissed Kurt's soft lips gently. When the moment had passed curt shot a look at his watch, "oh god Blaine I have to run, my English exam starts in 20minutes." Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag as well as his own and hurried down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Coffee I need coffee," Kurt said with a groan. "You need to eat too it will help you think straight in your exam" Kurt shot Blaine a look of annoyance "yes mum" Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and tossed him a granola bar from the pantry.

The two boys hurried side by side across the school grounds heading for main building where Kurt had his English exam. They skidded to a Holt in front of the classroom door 5 minutes before Kurt had to go in. Just enough time to finish my coffee Kurt thought. Kurt turned to Blaine "you should go I don't want you to be late for your class!" "Its fine there is really no content to be learnt now exams are done. I don't even think half the seniors are even at school anymore." Blaine said with a shrug

"OK then well you can stay here and stop me completely freaking out" Blaine laughed Kurt was so cute when he was flustered, Blaine noted Kurt's cheeks had a pink sheen to them and lips were a deep red, so kissable at the moment Blaine thought to himself. Students had started milling around the closed door; Blaine could see Mr Gunders placing exam sheets on all the desks. He was just about done. Blaine turned to Kurt, grasped him lightly by the shoulders, looked Kurt right in the eyes and leant in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck and I will see you on the other side," and in a softer voice added, "I love you, you will ace it." Kurt smiled at Blaine and leant in to give his boyfriend a cuddle "I love you too! And thanks" and with one last smile Kurt turned and entered the classroom.

Blaine did not want to go to class now. His presence would not be missed. Blaine knew he should go and start packing but it could wait. Instead, he went to the Warblers practice room. Blaine walked across the room his footsteps echoing, and sat down at the piano stool, he let his fingers lightly brush over the keys. Blaine found himself reminiscing about the day he first met Kurt, the day he had first sung for Kurt. He recalled with a smile Kurt's face as Blaine had started to sing the song that had eventually became their song. Blaine ran over some of the lyrics that had turned out to be so right.

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

This song had brought them together, so Blaine thought it fitting that it be their departing song too. He made the decision he would sing this for Kurt at the graduation dinner that coming Friday night.

In the next chapter, the final days of life at Dalton and how will Kurt react when Blaine tells him some exciting news…


	2. Graduation

_**I do not own glee or any characters **_

**Blaine looked at the clock. He had been sitting in the warblers' music room for nearly two hours, it was finally time to go and meet Kurt, his second to last exam now complete. **

**Kurt was waiting for Blaine outside his deserted classroom, chatting with a few guys who had just taken the exam with him. Blaine overheard Kurt as he walked down the hallway "I think I did ok, all the exams are so much harder than what they were at McKinley, but i will just have to wait and see I guess." Kurt was saying to Adam, one of the only real friends Kurt had made since arriving at Dalton that was not a senior.**

**When Kurt had transferred to Dalton, he had immediately taken pride of place in Blaine's group of friends, Kurt had not seen the need to make many friends of his own, although everyone in the school knew who he was, he had preferred to spend all his time with Blaine and the Warblers. **

**Kurt had such an animated way of talking, that Blaine's heart swelled as he watched Kurt, knowing how nervous he had been about passing his classes. **

**Blaine came to a stop beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt grinned at Blaine and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Blaine noted that Adam had turned red and started fidgeting beside them , he knew that Adam had been in love with Kurt since the pair had met last year it just worked out nicely that Blaine has been the lucky one to win Kurt's heart.**

**Adam turned to leave, noticeably uncomfortable. "See you later Kurt, Blaine" Adam called as he started down the hall. Blaine looked at Kurt "just a second baby" Blaine removed his arm from Kurt's waist and jogged after Adam who let out a little squeak when Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Adam extra Warblers practice tonight at 7pm in the music room could you let some of the other guys know for me! Oh and could you not mention it to Kurt I'm working on it as a surprise for graduation." Adam looked at Blaine with sad eyes, "sure, I will let everyone know, see you later."**

**Blaine almost skipped back to Kurt's side everything seemed to be coming together nicely. "Hey what was that all about?" Kurt enquired, "oh just had to sort out a few things for the graduation performance on Friday." At the mention of Friday, Kurt felt that heavy feeling return in the pit of his stomach it was too soon he was not ready for the love of his life, his soul mate to leave him just yet.**

**Blaine held Kurt's hand and walked him out the building towards their dorm "I have something for you" Blaine said to Kurt unable to hide the excitement in his voice, he knew Kurt would love the new navy blue marc Jacobs coat, he had asked his mother to pick up while she was in New York the previous week.**

**Kurt looked at Blaine with excitement in his eyes, surprised from Blaine were always extremely romantic or expensive, and this time was no different. Blaine led Kurt into his room and sat him down on the bed. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands, no peeking ok." "Ok" Kurt said with anticipation. Blaine ran over to his closet where he had hidden the large white box high on the top shelf. After fumbling for a few seconds and few, almost indecipherable curses something along the lines of hating being so short, he retrieved the box and looked over at Kurt who was laughing softly no doubt overhearing Blaine's struggles.**

**Blaine danced lightly over to the bed where Kurt was patiently waiting smile plastered over his face. Blaine lent in and softly kissed Kurt's soft red lips their touch lingering for a few seconds longer savouring the moment. Blaine placed the large box in Kurt's waiting hands. "You can open your eyes now," Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the big box he was holding a smile spreading across his face. Kurt gently opened the lid and inside was the coat, THE coat that he had wanted since he had saw it pictured in that month's Vogue. He gently lifted it out of the box eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you" Kurt looked at his boyfriend, love and gratitude warming his heart. Blaine knew him so well. **

**Kurt held out the coat in front of him to look over it. Blaine smiled to himself he knew he had made the right choice.**

"**What's the occasion?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Do I need an occasion to spoil my amazing boyfriend?" Blaine answered with a laugh. "But if there was an occasion, it would be that i am not going to be so close soon, and I am going to miss watching your eyes light up when you open my presents."**

**Blaine pointed to the coat "well are you going to try it on?" Kurt looked at the coat in his hands and immediately shrugged out of his school blazer. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and held out his hands, "allow me" he offered to Kurt and pulled the coat out of Kurt's hands. Blaine slipped Kurt's arms in the coat, moving around to face Kurt to straighten up the collar, and took a step back. Blaine stared at Kurt for half a minute drinking every part of his attractive body. The way Kurt's hair was always in perfect place, the rosy sheen on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt's small waist and long legs and the way the coat accentuated his height and leanness. "WELL?" Kurt's voice interrupted his thoughts. Blaine shook his head to clear it, "amazing" Blaine breathed. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom mirror to look for his self. **

**Kurt gasped as he caught sight of his reflection. Even he had to admit the coat flattered his body in all the right ways. Blaine had moved up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist he whispered in Kurt's ear, "I take it that you like it then?" **

**Kurt spun around, Blaine's arms still encircling his waist, and leaned down and gave Blaine a passionate kiss that made Blaine go weak at the knees. "Does that answer your question?" Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Umm, no he said leading Kurt toward his bed, "I think you might have to try again" Blaine murmured to Kurt as he pulled him down on to his soft bed. **

**Blaine woke to the sound of a soft knock at his door." Hey Blaine you in there man?" Wes called softly through the door. Blaine looked down lovingly at Kurt who was sleeping soundly beside him. "Yeah hang on he called back and untangled himself from Kurt. **

**He jumped out of bed and silently padded to the door buttoning up his shirt as he walked. He laughed to himself I wonder how that happened. Blaine opened the door and shot a look over his shoulder, Kurt was still sleeping soundly. **

**Hey Wes what's up?" "Adam said there was warblers practice tonight and not to tell Kurt, what's going on?" Wes quizzed Blaine. Blaine shut the door behind him and walked down the hall headed for the common room. Blaine turned to Wes "I came up with an idea today, I want to get the original warblers together, the ones that were here when Kurt first transferred, to sing Teenage dream on Friday night as my going away present for Kurt. Wes just looked at Blaine dumbfounded," no worries oh romantic one" he said Kurt's going to fall in love with you all over again you know!" Blaine gave Wes a goofy grin "That's the plan." **

**Blaine spotted Wes and David walking across the lawn toward the main building and broke into a run to try to catch up. It was Wednesday morning and Blaine could not believe his luck. "Hey guy's" Blaine called out just before he skidded to a stop between his two best friends. "I did it, I managed to track down Charlie and Peter late last night, they are going to come and help me. "That's everyone now."" "Hey way to go, new you could do it" Wes and David hi fived their friend "now" Blaine said with a little apprehension in his voice, "to pull it off without rehearsal." **

**Blaine woke with a start when he felt himself hit the floor. "What the hell" he said rubbing his hand over his face. Blaine sat up and finally figured it out, Kurt was being bed hog again. Blaine glanced at Kurt's clock it read 2:17am. Well it was officially Friday the day he had been dreading for months, his last day ever at Dalton. Blaine jumped over Kurt onto the safe side of the bed and pulled the comforter back up over his shoulder, he reached for Kurt's hand when he found it he gently brought it too his lips gently kissing each of Kurt's fingers. Blaine laid watching Kurt sleep until the sun came up. He could not believe he had agreed to leave he should just call and cancel say he had lost his voice and be with Kurt for the holidays. Nevertheless, as much as he loved Kurt he wanted to do this, he wanted to be in a professional play. He had secured the roll months ago and there was always phone calls and Skype, but Blaine lamented there would be no waking up next to his soul mate, no morning snuggles no holding hands. Blaine tried his best to console himself that they were not gone forever just put on hold for a year until Kurt could join him at collage. In addition, of course there were many holidays throughout the year. That thought made Blaine smile.**

**Blaine shook Kurt awake gently; he had another surprise for Kurt. "Hey baby wake up" Blaine called softly. Kurt stirred and his eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. "Morning, what time is it?" "Seven, but I woke you early for a reason so don't be cranky." Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt with him, "what do you need?" Kurt asked quizzically. "I need you to get dressed because I have booked you in to the day spa they are expecting you at eight." Kurt was awake now he threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him hard. Kurt broke the kiss and starred into Blaine's eyes, "I love you so much" he whispered to Blaine, "and I love you, so go get dressed. You want to look your best for tonight don't you?" at the mention of tonight, Kurt froze then turned around and in a whisper said "I will think about tonight when I have too, not right now," and flounced off to the bathroom to shower.**

**Blaine lay on Kurt's bed waiting for him to come back. He had to admit to himself he had come up with the perfect solution to get Kurt away from Dalton for the day, he really did not want to see Kurt's face as he packed his room. They had both shed enough tears for a lifetime and he thought seeing him pack all his things would push Kurt over the edge. Moreover, he did not have enough time to console Kurt or himself, with all the things he had to do that day.**

**Blaine mentally read the checklist **

**Make Kurt happy **

**Pack room before Mum and Dad get here **

**Revise speech for graduation **

**Quick rehearsal of tonight's unofficial performance **

**Greet Kurt when he returned from day spa **

**Get dressed **

**Introduce Kurt to parents **

**Speeches**

**Kurt's performance **

**Finally enjoy the night**

**Say goodbye to Kurt **

**Whoa he had better get cracking his parents were due at eleven. Blaine walked Kurt to his car "now you are under strict orders to come back refreshed, and as beautiful as ever ok!" Blaine ordered Kurt. "I will try my best, I love you and thanks," Kurt said giving Blaine a little kiss and jumping in the car. Kurt wound his window down and Blaine lent on the door "I love you too, and I mean it, refreshed and beautiful "Kurt just smiled and put his car in reverse, "see you soon" and blew Blaine another kiss which he pretended to catch and put to his heart. Blaine stood watching Kurt's car drive away, with a sigh, he turned and went to go and pack his room.**

**Blaine had finished packing just before 10am. Wes and David had dropped by to help but they had left a while ago and now Blaine found himself with nothing to do. His parents were not due for an hour, and they were always late anyway. **

**It was getting late Blaine's parents had been and gone talking his belongings with them in their car. They would be back for the ceremony that was due to take place at 7:30pm that evening. Blaine found himself pacing the length of Kurt's room, where is he, Blaine lamented. The ceremony was due to start in two hours and Kurt should have been back long before now. Just then, Blaine stopped at the window; he thought he had seen headlights winding their way up the driveway. He waited a moment, and yes, that had to be Kurt! Blaine stopped pacing and started running out the door to meet Kurt and find out what happened.**

**Just as Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs the door swung open, there was Kurt looking more god than man! Kurt was dressed in a tailored black pinstripe suit, light pink shirt, black tie and shiny black dress shoes. Blaine stopped and stared a low whistle escaping his mouth "you look…' Blaine's words trailed off he was having trouble forming a sentence. Kurt did a slow turn so Blaine could admire the full effect. "I called Mercedes she came by the day spa and helped me prepare" Kurt said smugly. **

**Blaine walked over to Kurt "remind me to call and thank her, you look amazing Kurt, just beautiful." "Did you get your packing finished?" Kurt asked breaking Blaine out of his haze. "Yep all done, nothing to do now but enjoy the night" Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a soft kiss, "that, my darling is what I plan on doing." **

**Blaine and Kurt strolled into the hall hand in hand. Blaine immediately looked around for his parents, and he spotted them at the bar, naturally, he thought with a laugh they did not handle school functions too well. Blaine clasped his boyfriends hand tighter, "come on they are over here" and lead Kurt toward the bar.**

"**Mum, Dad this is Kurt." Blaine released Kurt's hand and placed it on the small of his back, nudging him slightly toward his beaming parents. Blaine's mum stepped forward and gave Kurt a soft cuddle, "I'm so very pleased to meet you finally, although Blaine talks about you so much I feel like I already know you." Kurt took half a step back "thankyou Mrs Anderson, it's great to meet you too," Kurt said with a smile. "Please Kurt; Julie will be fine I'm not one for titles. "Kurt this is my husband Max. Max held out his hand and Kurt shook it firmly. "I only have one thing to say to you Kurt, Thankyou from the bottom of my heart thank you." Kurt looked slightly bewildered, "if I may thank you for what?" "For making my son so happy, and for allowing him to chase his dreams." Kurt looked at Max with a smile then switched his gaze to Blaine, "I love Blaine with all my being, his dreams are my dreams and I will do whatever it takes to make him realise them" Kurt said with complete honesty. Blaine looked at his parents; both of them had tears in their eyes. "Mum, dad can you look after Kurt for me I have to go and prepare for the ceremony?" "Sure hunny, good luck" Blaine's mum kissed him and max ruffled his hair, "good luck son, see you soon." Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the lips and shot of to get ready, it was about to start.**

**Julie looked at Kurt," come on let's find our seats" and she put her arm around Kurt and went looking for their seats.**

**The ceremony was wonderful, Blaine performed a moving speech and everyone managed to stay on their feet when accepting their diplomas. **

**Kurt was standing around in anticipation; Blaine should be back any second now. He had not noticed Blaine walk back out onto the empty stage until he heard the microphone squeal and his boyfriend profusely apologizing for the noise. Kurt shot a quizzical look at Blaine, what was he doing? Blaine, looking calm and collected made an announcement, "could I have everybody's attention please. The warblers have a special presentation song that we would like to perform for you tonight." Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt as the rest of the warblers made their way on stage, Kurt observed, that some of the warblers gathered there were in fact, graduates from the previous year. The Warblers took their places and started to harmonise Kurt thought he was going to cry as realisation dawned on him, this song was for him, Blaine was singing their song to him at graduation**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's, he noticed the first glistening tears starting to show.

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine 

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
we can dance until we die  
you and I  
we'll be young forever

**Blaine's heart was thudding in his chest; he looked at Kurt and was sure his was doing the same. As Blaine began the last verse, he saw Kurt place his hand over his heart, tears streaming down his face, and he knew Kurt had heard the message loud and clear. 'I love you, you are my soul mate, and I want to be with you forever!' **

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

**Kurt could not believe his ears, for those few minutes, he did not think he had ever loved Blaine more. Kurt did not try to stop his tears, he knew he would not have been able to anyway. As the final notes ended applause erupted everyone was standing giving the warblers their due.**

**Blaine bowed and jumped off the stage, eyes still locked on Kurt he ran over and swept Kurt up in a giant hug. Blaine pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gently wiped Kurt's eyes and then his own he had not realised he had been crying until that moment. "I love you too" Kurt choked out, and with that Blaine kissed Kurt with a passion he did not believe existed until that very moment, not caring who saw the two of them. **

**Blaine and Kurt were inseparable for the rest of the night. They ate too much, danced too much and chatted with everyone they knew. However, the night was ending and Blaine had to go or he would miss his early morning flight. **

**Reluctantly Kurt walked Blaine to his car, "call me as soon as you land, before you even leave the airport ok!" Blaine blinked back his tears "I promise, and I will be back to see you in six weeks. I have decided to come back here for the remaining few days before collage starts!" Kurt could not speak so he just kissed Blaine passionately, when Kurt had found his voice again he told Blaine "I'm not going to say goodbye because it's not, instead I will say see you soon." Blaine gave Kurt 1 last kiss, jumped in his car and reversed out of the parking spot. He pulled up alongside Kurt and wound the window down, "see you soon, I love you, stay safe, I will call you when I land." Then Blaine drove away leaving Kurt in the dark car park tears streaking down his face.**

**In the next chapter what is England really like for Blaine and what will Kurt do now, his soul mate is on the other side of the world.**

Please review it helps me know if I am on the right track. Thanks for reading.


	3. London

**I do not own glee or its characters **

Blaine was exhausted, his plane had just landed at Heathrow airport and after a marathon flight and he was looking forward to getting to his hotel, having a shower and a couple of hours sleep before he had to show up at the theatre for his first rehearsal. But as Blaine thought with a smile, first thing on my list is call Kurt. Blaine was unsure what time it was back in Ohio but he has promised Kurt he would call "as soon as he landed" and he was desperate to hear his voice and make sure he was ok.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number that he knew from memory. Blaine put it to his ear and listened, it rang and rang Blaine thought it was going to go to message bank and mentally started preparing a cute message for Kurt, but then he heard the familiar click and the phone on the other end was answered.

"Hello" Kurt squeaked through the phone, Blaine laughed he could imagine Kurt's face at the moment. Blaine heard a dainty cough and then Kurt was back "let's try that again shall we! Hello Blaine how was your flight? Blaine laughed softly "hey Kurt, my flight was great, long but great." "So you're in London now? What time is it?" Blaine looked at his watch "just past four in the afternoon. What time is it there?" Kurt glanced at his clock just past six am here" Kurt said his voice still sounding groggy. "Oh baby I'm sorry for waking you up, I wasn't sure what the time would be and I wanted to hear your voice." Blaine made a mental note of the time difference for future reference. "That's ok baby I wanted to hear your voice too, it's been hell not being able to speak to you!" Kurt's sad voice came down the phone. It broke Blaine's heart to hear Kurt sound like that. "For me as well. Hey Kurt, I will Skype you in a few hours ok, I need to get to my hotel I'm dead on my feet." "Ok baby have a good sleep, and thanks for calling." "Love you Kurt." "Love you too Blaine, talk soon" and Kurt hung up the phone.

Blaine finally made it out of the airport and jumped into a waiting cab "the Ritz please" he asked the driver. Blaine knew most aspiring actors did not stay in places like the Ritz, but after growing up with money and living at Dalton, he did not think he could manage six weeks in lesser accommodations.

After a short drive, he arrived at the Ritz; a valet unloaded his cases and sent for a porter to take them to his room. Blaine walked straight through the doors with an air of confidence; Blaine had grown up around privileged people, he knew how to behave. Walking straight to the front desk he cleared his throat, "room booking for Blaine Anderson" the man at the counter looked up "of course Sir, pleased to see you had a safe trip" and handed over the room key. Blaine looked at the attendant 'I do not wish to be disturbed for a few hours." 'Of course sir I will make a note of it myself" and with that Blaine turned on his heel and headed for the elevators.

Blaine opened the door to his room and noted his bags were already there waiting; he smiled to himself and looked around his home for the next six weeks. Blaine walked to his window and opened the curtains; he had views of the Royal Gardens of Green Park one of the loveliest things he had ever seen. He turned back to his room that had been decorated in distinctive Ritz style, with rich fabrics; 24-carat gold leaf flourishes and beautifully restored antique Louis XVI furniture. It also had a Private Master Bathroom and guest bathroom. Thank god, I might go and make use of that large tub for an hour Blaine thought happily.

Blaine hopped out of the tub feeling very soggy. He tightly wrapped himself in a luxurious fluffy white robe, and padded over to his bed.

Blaine looked at his laptop bag he should Skype Kurt but he was so tired he was starting to feel sick, so he settled for sending a quick text… 'Love you.' Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face not even hearing the reply that beeped back a moment later… 'Ditto.'

Late that night Blaine woke with a start, it took him a minuter to adjust to his surroundings, when he realised where he was a wave of loneliness swept over him. He jumped off the bed and found his laptop he wondered over to the desk and plopped down into the chair. Opening his laptop case, he was relieved to find it undamaged after the transit.

He plugged in the charger and switched it on; while he was waiting, Blaine walked over to the kitchenette and started a pot of coffee. He heard the familiar sound of Skype coming online and could not believe his luck when he saw Kurt's name had a green dot beside it he was online.

Blaine quickly checked himself in his camera, not wanting to be caught with drool down his chin, all good he thought and clicked video call. Kurt answered almost immediately Blaine could not have been happier.

The pair talked and sang to each other for over three hours. Kurt had nothing new to report, everyone back there was doing ok. Wes had called Kurt earlier that day, and made plans to get some coffee on Friday, and Mercedes was taking Kurt shopping that afternoon. Blaine felt better; he knew Kurt was being looked after.

Blaine did not want to say goodbye but he needed a few more hours sleep before he went down to the theatre in the morning. So after a ten minute goodbye with lots of" you hang up first… no you hang up's "he finally clicked the end call button and the room fell silent.

Blaine hopped up from the desk and went looking for something that he had packed in his on-board bag; he had not wanted to risk losing this. He rifled through and at the very bottom, he found what he was looking for. Carefully wrapped he pulled out the package, Kurt's sleep shirt. Blaine had taken it from the bathroom floor the last night they had been together at Dalton. He took it out of the bag and put it to his face drinking in the familiar scent. Feeling a bit silly, he took it over to the bed and put the shirt over a pillow where he lay and cuddle it until sleep took him once again.

The next morning Blaine woke still holding the pillow, he inhaled deeply then sat up he had better get started on a shower if he wanted to make it to rehearsal on time. As Blaine made his way down the overcast streets of London, he thought about the part he had won, he was to play the minor part of TumbleBrutus a brown and white tabby, characterized by a large, flame-like brown patch over his left eye. Blaine was nervous not only did his character have to sing and dance he had to swing on a trapeze, something he was not altogether comfortable with just yet.

Blaine arrived at the theatre and went to find the director Mr Reed.

When Blaine staggered out of the theatre, night had already fallen; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a cab he did not want to walk another step. Rehearsal had been tough, he fell off the trapeze what would have to be thirty times before he managed his stunts right. The show was to open on Saturday and for the life of him, Blaine did not know how he was going to survive.

Blaine stumbled in the door of his room the first thing he did was go and check his email. He had four unread messages one each from Kurt, Wes, David and one from his mum, he opened the one from Kurt first it read:

Hey baby, waited around as long as I could but Finn has planned something special for the whole family. It is driving me insane he will not tell me what it is and I have no idea what to wear! Will try to catch you tomorrow. Hope your first day went well, love and miss you like crazy xxoo stay safe. Yours forever Kurt 

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as much as he loved Kurt all he wanted was a bath and bed. He was not sure he had the energy to eat but he rang room service anyway, food equals energy and that, he thought yawning is something I am going to need plenty of.

The rest of the week went much the same way although, Blaine thought, as he lay in bed on the Friday night I think I'm ready the last dress rehearsal today went off without a hitch, and director Reed seems happy with my performance, there is not much more I can do.

Blaine woke early the next morning. The sun, so rarely seen in London, was streaming through the open window the sounds and smells of a city coming alive wafting in on the breeze. "Well this is it," Blaine said to no one in particular, "opening night, ShowTime in thirteen hours and counting." He jumped out of bed and went to get some coffee started.

As Blaine walked in the theatre an hour later his phone beeped, he fished around in his jacket pocket until he located it. It was a message from Kurt, one word that made the world seem brighter, 'COURAGE.' Blaine could not believe it, he let out an ironic laugh it was that one word message that he himself had sent to Kurt when he was having trouble long ago. It seemed fitting in that moment that he return the favour now, when Blaine needed as much strength as he could get. He replied just as simply with a 3 u.

Opening night was a hit Blaine remembered all his lines and steps; he even managed to pull off his trapeze act with the finesse of a professional. In the dressing rooms, the after party was already in full swing but Blaine found himself sitting alone on a lounge in the corner. It was not that he didn't get along with his fellow cast mates, they had been very welcoming, and it was just that he wished Kurt had been here in person to see him perform in his first professional play. He sat for a short while then decided home was where he wanted to be, maybe Kurt was online and they could talk, Blaine could not wait to tell him about the standing ovation he had received.

Blaine got back to his room and was elated when he saw Kurt online, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought his laptop over to his bed 'might as well be comfortable' he thought. Blaine hit video call and the sound he had become so familiar with lately started playing, Blaine was just about to give up when he heard the music stop, Kurt had answered, "how was it? I bet you were brilliant!" Kurt said slightly puffing "hello to you too" Blaine said with a laugh, "to answer your questions, it was great, and yes I was! Why may I ask are you puffing, you sound like you just ran a mile? "Blaine laughed, "hello baby, that's great, and I'm puffing because I was up in Finn's room, there has been a bit of trouble going on here and Finn is upset." "How can I help? What has happened? Is Finn Ok?" panic was starting to rise in Blaine's voice. "Yeah, yeah don't panic" Kurt assured Blaine "its Rachel troubles… AGAIN" "oh ok" Blaine allowed himself to relax slightly, he thought of Finn as a brother and if anything happened to him or any of Kurt's family Blaine didn't know what he would do.

"What's Rachel been up to this time?" enquired Blaine "well said Kurt getting into gossip mode, "do you remember Jessie St James, Rachel's ex-boyfriend?" "Yeah" Blaine replied "what about him?" "Well he is back! He is supposed to be busy in LA doing some sort of minor play, but Rachel, Finn and I were at Starbucks a few hours ago and he walked in. Finn nearly fell off his chair when he realised whom it was, and Rachel was looking all embarrassed. We soon figured out why though, she has been keeping in touch with him! Can you believe it, after everything he did, apparently she has been chatting to him almost every week. I mean she assures us it is purely platonic but it has really messed Finn up." Blaine started to reply but was cut off Kurt was not finished yet. "So anyway he gets his latte and comes and sits down at our table, looks directly at me, and asks how you're doing in London! I mean what the hell! I mean obviously I know now how he knew about you but at the time he had me baffled. So I gave him some spin on what you had been up to over there, then he got up and left without even acknowledging Finn and Rachel."

"I wonder what that was all about?" Blaine asked Kurt. "I have no idea but with Jessie it's usually never good." Kurt's voice turned wistful "Hey Blaine I'm really glad things went so well tonight, I wish I had been there to see you." "Me too…" Blaine said his voice trailing off. "Blaine, would you mind too much if I cut this conversation short I think Finn really needs me with him at the moment?" "Of course I wouldn't mind, Finn needs you! Text me later if you get a chance ok and we will talk again tomorrow. Love you." It was so Kurt to want to look after his family; that was one of the qualities Blaine admired most about Kurt! "Love you to Blaine." Then Kurt hung up.

Blaine sat staring at his computer for the life of him he could not figure out why Jessie would be interested in what he was doing. I mean he had met Jessie once when he went to visit the drama department at UCLA, and of course knew his reputation and history with Rachel, but why he wanted to know about me, now that's a complete mystery.

Blaine was into his third week of performing and frankly, he had had enough. He wanted to go home be with Kurt and his friends, he would even take being with his parents if he could. His body was taking a pounding he had a constant sore throat from singing, and the makeup he had to wear was starting to give him a rash. Maybe it is too much too soon, he thought morosely, but what could he do? He could not quit and leave the production stranded he liked them too much to do that. I guess I will just have to ride it out only two more weeks and I will be back at home.

The very next day Blaine was at the theatre early practicing on the trapeze there was one turn he kept having trouble with and he wanted to nail it in that night's performance. He went up and started swinging. Todd, one of the techs's held his safety line while he practised. He did the tumble perfect as he had in every rehearsal. Blaine looked over at Todd who raised his eyebrows "don't know what you're talking about mate that looked spot on to me." Blaine shrugged "I do it every time in rehearsals but just can't seem to do it in performance and I can't figure out why." Blain was starting to get annoyed. What was different in performance? Could it be the audience? Maybe but that should not affect him, stage fright was a thing of the past. Then it came to him the lights, it had to be the lights! "Hey Todd could you go and turn on the stage lights as if we were performing, I think that's my problem?" Blaine asked, "Ok but be careful, you won't have me holding your line." Todd warned, "No problem, I will be fine I don't have safety when the show is on anyway "Blaine nonchalantly replied.

"Ok when you're ready" Blaine yelled out to Todd. The lights came on and Blaine started swinging as soon as he started to make his final tumble he knew something had gone wrong, horribly wrong. His hand slipped and he fell the ten feet to the stage landing with a heavy thud and then he heard the worst sound imaginable… a crack emitting from his arm. Blaine went numb he tried to get up but his arm would not work! Blaine looked over at his arm, he could see the bone straining against his skin then the pain hit him everything went black and his head hit the floor,

Blaine smelt it first; he was not in the theatre anymore. It smelt too clean and what, he wondered was that making that constant beeping he could hear? He opened his eyes and a nurse was sitting on a stool beside him. Well that explains it; I am in a hospital, wait WHAT! why am I in a hospital? Blaine opened his mouth to ask but the nurse was already supplying the answer, "Hi Blaine" she said softly "I'm Sherry one of the recovery nurses, it seems you took a bad spill off a trapeze. You managed to break your arm in three places, and suffered quite the concussion; you have been unconscious for two days." Blaine found his voice at last "d… do you know where my phone is? I need to call people, let them know I'm ok!" "I don't have it but here your brother came and got it a few hours ago. ""Brother?" Blaine asked, "Yes Kurt is such a lovely young man." Sherry leaned closer to Blaine "you are lucky to have him, I wish I could find a man that sweet" giving Blaine a knowing look. "He should be back any minute though I just sent him down for coffee."

Blaine anxiously watched the door. About three minutes later Kurt danced through the door with a smile on his face "hey sherry they were all out of decaf so I just…" Kurt's voice trailed out when he saw Blaine awake on the bed. Kurt looked at Blaine hi eyes full of love and compassion. "How long has he been awake?" Kurt asked sherry his eyes still locked on Blaine's. "Just a few minutes, he is ok. I will give you some time alone ok but I will just be outside the door if you need me." Sherry breezed past Kurt grabbing her coffee that was still in Kurt's hand, and closed the door softly behind her.

Blaine looked at Kurt "what are you doing here? How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?" instead of answering Kurt just ran across the room dropped hi coffee on the table and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. It took a few moments but Blaine realised Kurt was crying, "hey, hey what's the matter I'm alright now" Blaine reassured Kurt "don't cry, baby I'm ok!" Blaine pushed Kurt up slightly so he could look into his eyes his good arm searched the table for some tissues that he had noticed sitting there when he had woken up. He grabbed a handful and wiped Kurt's eyes gently. Blaine wriggled over and patted the bed urging Kurt to sit beside him.

Kurt sat and immediately took Blaine's hand in his own. He took a few deep breaths and started to answer Blaine's earlier questions. "I'm here because you're here" Kurt waved his arm around the room. "Late the other night I received a call, expecting it to be you I answered but it was Jessie St James he had apparently been at the theatre when you had your accident. Of course, I thought it was a sick joke so I called your number and a nurse answered. I didn't know what had happened; I just knew I had to be with you! I jumped online and booked my ticket, it cleared my savings but I don't care, I'm just so happy to see that you're alright." Blaine just stared at Kurt he could not believe he had jumped on a plane and flown halfway around the world just to see him. Blaine felt the hot sting of tears flood his eyes "thankyou" he said and he let them fall as they sat in silence, neither believing the other was there.

It took a while but Blaine composed himself enough to speak. "When did you get here? Where are you staying?" "I only got here early today, and I'm planning to stay with you, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Kurt paused then added with a laugh "I also kinds spent all my savings getting here so I'm having a slight cash flow problem." Blaine just stared at Kurt for a few seconds then burst out into fits of laughter so loud Sherry came running back through the door.

The doctors wanted Blaine to stay in hospital overnight, but after a long drawn out battle, and a few terse words from Kurt they agreed to let him go home on the proviso that he comes back in if his head started hurting. The boys quickly agreed and Kurt helped Blaine down to the waiting cab. It was only on the ride back to the hotel, that Blaine realised what Kurt had told him. He looked beside him at Kurt, "how did Jessie St James know I was hurt?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jessie was kicked out of the drama program at UCLA. No one knows why, but it must have been huge, and apparently, when he heard you were here he decided to come and try his luck. I guess he thought if you got a decent roll without training, he might have a chance at scoring one. He was hiding up the back of the theatre when you fell." "Well whatever floats his boat I guess" Blaine laughed. "It's not that easy to score a roll on West End." Kurt looked at Blaine "actually, apparently it is, he has taken over your roll." Blaine was shocked but then relieved he did not need to worry about letting the show down now, they had found his replacement.

Later that night Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed. Blaine's arm slung lightly over Kurt's waist as they faced each other. "So when do we head home?" Kurt asked, "Well I have been thinking about that" Blaine said excitement showing in his voice. "I expected to be here for another week and a half so… why don't we use this time that we have and do some sightseeing, all expenses paid of course." Kurt stared at Blaine to make sure he was serious, when he realise he was Kurt jumped up and tackled Blaine in a huge hug that nearly saw them both tumble off the side of the bed. When they had settled down Kurt looked at Blaine eyes glistening "that would be a dream come true" and lent in to give Blaine a passionate kiss.

In the next chapter, Kurt and Blaine go sightseeing, and Kurt finds out Blaine's idea of sightseeing and his are not exactly the same.

**As always please review, thanks for reading **


	4. Paris

**I don't own glee or any characters.**

A week and a half later…

So much had happened since the night of their reunion Blaine recalled, the day after he had left hospital with Kurt he had wanted to start playing tourist but Kurt wouldn't let him. On Kurt's orders he was made to stay in bed and rest but by that evening he was just about tearing his hair out. He had felt fine and wanted to go out but Kurt had been adamant that he rest Kurt had reassured him that "if he was a good boy he could go play tomorrow." Just hearing Kurt talk that way had made Blaine laugh he felt like he was three years old again! The only good thing about being in bed was the ability to plan what they were going to do and Blaine had come up with an array of wonderful ideas.

The following morning Blaine was awake early the sun was just poking through the trees sending dappled sunlight streaming through the windows, he felt great and he looked over at Kurt who was still asleep and decided a shower was in order. Blaine silently slipped out of bed and padded over to his bags he knew Kurt had put some plastic bags and tape in there that he had been given at the hospital. Blaine ended up emptying half the contents of one bag before realizing that it wasn't even the bag he had had at the hospital he unzipped the one beside it and found the plastic and tape lying on top "yes" he silently cheered to himself and headed for the bathroom.

Blaine threw the tape across the room and it hit the wall with a pleasant thud "how freakin hard is it to tape up a plastic bag around your arm" Blaine muttered annoyed, he had been trying for ten minutes and all he had managed to do was lose his temper.

Blaine wasn't sure how long Kurt had been leaning against the frame of the bathroom door watching him but by the smirk on Kurt's face he guessed he had witnessed the whole thing. Kurt silently walked over and picked the tape up from the floor where it had landed and walked over to Blaine, he pulled some tape off and wrapped it snugly on top of the cast then leant down and kissed Blaine on the top of his head "morning baby, "Kurt said sweetly and turned toward the door, as he took a step Blaine reached out and caught him by the arm "umm…" Kurt Blaine said shyly "could you stay I need help with my buttons too" and gestured towards his pajama shirt, Kurt just looked at Blaine then both boys fell into fits of laughter.

After a marathon shower finding something to wear became a difficult problem Blaine couldn't find anything that would fit over his cast eventually instead of throwing another tantrum he just let Kurt loose on his bags. After a few minutes Kurt surfaced with a caramel color cashmere sweater and jeans. As Blaine waited for Kurt to find something for himself to wear 'Blaine knew from experience that this could take a long time' he let his mind slip over his plans for the day. First stop was Buckingham palace and the changing of the guard, then lunch at a quaint Italian restaurant Blaine had found by complete accident a week after he had arrived in London. After lunch a stroll around the Botanic gardens, then the piece de resistance, Blaine had secretly booked a Cupid's capsule on the London eye; Blaine could hardly contain his excitement.

After an hour and seven different outfits Kurt was ready to go. "So where are we headed first? " Kurt quizzed, "that" Blaine touched Kurt lightly on the nose "is for me to know and you to find out." Kurt stopped walking and stood his arms crossed in front of his chest, he gave Blaine the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't going to work this time! Blaine had planned it out too well so he just turned to Kurt "you're going to miss out if you don't catch up," and kept walking, a second later Blaine felt a hand slip over his and give it a light squeeze, he looked over at Kurt and they shared a smile "you won't regret it I promise!" Blaine told Kurt with a grin and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze back.

As promised Kurt had an amazing day. Blaine had had a blast showing Kurt all wonderful things London had to offer. Blaine thought the best part of the day was when they sat on the grass in the Botanical gardens, he has laid down and put his head in Kurt's lap, Kurt had stroked his hair till he had fallen asleep it had been so comfortable in the laying there in the sun that he had just drifted off, half an hour later Kurt woke him with a kiss, the sun was starting to set.

Kurt couldn't seem to be able to contain his excitement as the London eye began to rise. They had been greeted by their host with Champaign and chocolate when they boarded and now Kurt was nestled into Blaine staring out the window the last moments of twilight fading into the horizon, and the bright lights of the city stretching out in front of them. It was in that moment Blaine had decided to surprise Kurt with the plans he had made for the rest of their time. "Hey Kurt" Blaine whispered softly "I'm glad you didn't unpack your bags today" Kurt looked around at Blaine "why?" "because this is the last night we will be staying in London" Kurt immediately looked disappointed but Blaine kept talking I thought we might take a trip over to France in the morning, what do you think?" Kurt jumped up and spun to face Blaine "are you serious that would just be…" Kurt's words failing him wonderful, awesome, unbelievable just didn't cover it so he just leapt on Blaine and started kissing him the wonderful view all but forgotten.

The following morning Blaine was almost dizzy with excitement that afternoon after a quick stop by the hospital at Kurt's insistence they would be on their way to France. Blaine had called the evening before and made a reservation at a château just outside Paris he had thought it a perfect place for them to spend some quality time together before they returned to life.

After getting the all clear from the doctors Blaine and Kurt jumped a plane and in no time were standing outside Charles de Gaulle Airport waiting for a taxi to take them to their destination one which Blaine had managed to keep secret from Kurt. It hadn't been easy Kurt had tried begging and tricking the answer out of Blaine he had even tried the silent treatment that is until Blaine had come up behind him, tackled him onto the bed and tickled Kurt until he finally accepted Blaine was very good at keeping secrets and he was just going to have to wait and see for himself.

As they arrived at the château the sun had already set and the pair were disappointed that much of the grandeur of the estate was lost on them. Blaine couldn't believe how perfect this place was he had seen the pictures on the internet the previous night but they really didn't do it justice this place magical.

As the maid's carried their luggage to their room Blaine led Kurt on a tour of the château Blaine noticed that it had both simple and sumptuous design with a great octagonal Grand Salon, an elegant Dining Room with a carved stone buffet, wine cooling fountains and blue and white dessus-de-portes by Boucher, a Music Salon with magnificent boiseries, Blaine could already imagine himself and Kurt sitting in there playing the piano, singing to each other with the magnificent fireplace roaring in the background, and not to mention the stone Foyer and Grand Staircase, Blaine was almost sure this was paradise.

"Please don't wake me up I want to live in this dream forever" Kurt breathed to Blaine. Blaine could hardly believe it himself, he has grown up around elegance and riches but this was a whole new league.

Blaine led Kurt up the Grand staircase he was anxious to see their room. They were on the second floor in a corner room and as Blaine opened the door he felt Kurt suck in a deep breath, the room had wide floor to ceiling windows that looked out on to the dark grounds. The bed a king sized four poster with a sheer sky blue canopy and matching bedspread and in the corner two dark wooden chairs covered in a light floral design sat with a matching wooden coffee table between them. Blaine kept ahold of Kurt's hand as they strolled over to the bathroom. Blaine and Kurt nearly had a heart attack when the door opened in front of them they had been so wrapped up in discovering the bedroom that they had not heard the maid in the bathroom. The maid just as shocked as they were apologized profusely her voice sweet with her heavy French accent "apologies misuser I have drawn a bath for you and the butler will be along to attend to your needs in a moment." Blaine still trying to slow his heart rate reassured the maid that all was fine before thanking her as she hurried out the door.

As they entered the bathroom Blaine caught sight of the ginormous tub that sat in the corner of the room it was big enough for ten people Blaine turned to Kurt raising a questioning eyebrow, Kurt just beamed back in response and started helping Blaine off with his shirt. Blaine was just about to step in when he remembered his cast Blaine looked down at Kurt who was already getting lost in the bubbles "damn cast! Do you remember where you put that tape?" Kurt thought for a second "it's in the black bag the small one I think I saw it at the end of our bed on the floor." Blaine turned towards the door "thanks babe be right back" and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself as he left the room. This turned out to be a wonderful idea because as Blaine reached the bed he realized he wasn't the only person in the room, the butler had arrived carrying a tray with Champaign and chocolate covered strawberries.

Blaine thanked the butler and promised to call if they wanted anything and as politely as he could asked him to leave. A few minutes later Blaine reentered the bathroom, this time carrying the tray of Champaign and strawberries with the tape and plastic bag balanced on top, which he set down on the side of the bath. Kurt's eyes bulged when he saw what Blaine had and quickly hopped out of the bath to help Blaine with the tape, but as Kurt reached Blaine he leaned down for a sizzling kiss that almost saw the bath forgotten.

A few hours later Blaine and Kurt were snuggled up in bed relishing the feeling of closeness they shared at this very moment Blaine's mind drifted through all the things that had happened in the last few weeks him leaving Kurt, being alone in London, having his accident, who knew having an accident could bring him that much closer to Kurt, to feel the way he felt now though he thought he should have broken his arm months ago.

Blaine and Kurt spent the next six glorious days at the château they explored the grounds on foot and by horseback, they swam, played tennis, only one game though, Kurt wasn't very coordinated. They also spent endless hours in the music room singing, playing piano and listening to classical records on an antique gramophone that they had found all too soon their time had all but run out they were to spend two days in Paris before flying home and back to their old life.

Their first day in Paris itself had seen the pair stroll down the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré and the Avenue Montaigne two of the most exclusive shopping strips in Paris with names like Cartier , Celine , Chanel , Chaumet, Christian Dior, Christian Lacroix , and Van Cleef & Arpels to name a few. The whole time they were there Blaine kept gazing at Kurt who switched between a look of awe and disbelief, Blaine decided this was Kurt heaven.

The following day, their last in paradise, they visited the Louvre. They spent the morning traversing the halls taking in all the breathtaking scenery; they stopped for lunch in a little sidewalk café then retired to their room for a break before the nights activities.

It was Blaine's last surprise, the only ace he had left up his sleeve. He and Kurt got ready early dressed in their best they walked out of their hotel and straight into a limousine which took them directly to the Eiffel tower.

They had both seen it before but not like this not at night so spectacularly lit, "wow" Kurt breathed as he hopped out of the car he repeated "Wow" and Blaine came up behind him putting his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt lent his head towards Blaine "it's… it's just beautiful" Blaine paused for a minute leaned up towards Kurt's ear and murmured "not nearly as beautiful as you are." Blaine felt Kurt's whole body stiffen then relax Kurt turned gently Blaine's arms still wrapped around him the love shining from Kurt's eyes was almost too much for Blaine he reached up and brought Kurt's face gently towards his and kissed him passionately the sights and sounds of Paris vanishing as the kiss deepened.

After a few minutes the realized that they were in public and broke apart still facing each other Blaine sighed with happiness then looked down and decided it would be safer for them both if they stood there for a minute or so and let things settle down a bit, Kurt caught on quickly and just raised an eyebrow and shot a smirk at Blaine.

When things had cooled down enough Blaine led Kurt up to the second floor restaurant, the Jules Verne one of the most exclusive restaurants in Paris. They ate seafood neither daring to try some of the more exotic items on the menu, and shared a chocolate mousse for dessert. When they had finished the meal they strolled back to the waiting limousine Blaine looked over at Kurt "would you like to go for a walk? Or would you prefer to go back to our room and ah… finish what we started before?" The look in Kurt's eyes told him all he needed to know, they jumped in the car and Blaine told the driver to take them back to the hotel as fast as possible.

The dream was over Kurt and Blaine sat at Charles de Gaulle Airport waiting for the flight that would take them back to reality disappointment washing over them both.

As they ascended they both took one last look out the airplane window, they would return Blaine had made that promise to Kurt the night before.

When they landed Blaine and Kurt were surprised to see Finn and Rachel waiting for them, obviously they had sorted things out while Kurt was away, and they had come to pick them up. They were pleased to see them and as they drove back to Kurt's house they almost put Finn to sleep telling him all about their trip.

When they got back to Kurt's and after a short discussion Burt allowed Blaine to stay in Kurt's room for a few days before he left for collage. That decision made Blaine happy; he wouldn't have to leave so soon.

After a quick dinner with the family that evening Blaine and Kurt found themselves exhausted they excused themselves early and went down to bed. As they changed in to their pajamas and lay down on the bed Kurt smiled to himself and gazed over at Blaine "a perfect end to a perfect couple of weeks." Blaine just snuggled into Kurt and sighed yes, perfect was the right word.

**This was only a short one but I hoped you liked it; the next one will probably be longer. As always please review let me know what you like/ don't like thanks for stopping by. **


	5. Home

**I do not own glee or any characters **

_Just a warning this chapter is very tearful, hope you like it anyway._

Blaine and Kurt slept a solid sixteen hours and it was after lunch before they surfaced the next day. Kurt led Blaine up the stairs to the family room and found Finn and Rachel making out on the sofa, Kurt coughed gently "don't mind us please…. Continue" and pulled Blaine towards the kitchen. Blaine just smiled an apologetic smile at the pair, it was nice to see those two over the spat they'd had while he was away.

The smell of coffee was intoxicating as they entered the kitchen and Kurt quickly grabbed two cups and filled them while Blaine sat at the kitchen table. Blaine had always liked the Hummel's kitchen it felt so warm and welcoming with its light color walls and mahogany cupboards, even the tablecloth covered in sunflowers added a special something Blaine had only felt right here in this kitchen. Kurt placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Blaine the sound and aroma breaking into his thoughts. Kurt sat across from him he had to admit jet lag didn't seem to bother Kurt he looked spectacular as always. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and sighed he had so many emotions running through his system he was amazed he was even able to function Kurt just shot a smile at Blaine he looked as though he was going to say something when they were interrupted by the door being flung open and Finn and Rachel stumbling through. "bout time you guys were up we were starting to get worried about you" Finn said patting Kurt on the back "rach wanted to go down and see if you guys were ok but I warned her if she valued her life and her eyes that she shouldn't." Blaine turned to face Rachel who had taken the chair closest to him "thanks for your concern but we have just had a big couple of weeks" Blaine and Kurt shared a still tired grin; Blaine laughed to himself then added "for the record your eyes would have been perfectly safe."

"Well?" Finn pulled up the only available chair and started to interrogate Blaine "what's happening now? How long are you staying for? When does collage start?" Blaine's head spun he took in a deep breath and looked at the table unable to meet anyone's eyes in the softest of voices he answered "I don't know, I don't know and it's supposed to start in a week … but I don't think I'm going to go" tears burned in Blaine's eyes as he answered the last question he had wanted to talk about this in private with Kurt first but he couldn't lie not to Finn he was like a brother to Blaine. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds then it erupted Kurt almost screeching "What the hell" Rachel stood and started telling him to not throw away his future And Finn just looked at him with what was that look… Disappointment? That sent Blaine over the edge and he dropped Kurt's hand and hopped up from the table heading for the back door, he needed fresh air, and he needed to think.

Rachel made a move to follow but Finn placed a hand on her arm she stopped when she saw the look he had. Finn was easy as a children's book to read and that look said don't even try it, besides Kurt was almost through the door after his boyfriend.

Kurt found Blaine in the backyard staring up at the trees; he walked up and placed his arms gently around Blaine. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and nestled his face into Kurt's chest tears that had been stinging his eyes a few moments ago now flowed freely into Kurt's sweater. Kurt stood and rocked Blaine gently in silence for a long time. When Kurt felt Blaine's tears were coming to an end he pulled Blaine back off him slightly and met his boyfriend eyes "now would you like to tell me what all that was about?" Kurt asked Blaine his voice thick with compassion.

Blaine silently took Kurt's hand and let him over to the lawn chairs. Blaine sat with Kurt taking the seat beside him. Still holding Kurt's hand Blaine cleared his throat "I'm sorry I should be stronger, I am stronger I just… just… I don't know." Blaine finally looked up to meet Kurt's pale eyes "Leaving you to go to London, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I just don't want to go through it again, not yet, not after we spent so much time together. The thought of having to leave you makes my heart ache literally it hurt's, here." Blaine picked Kurt's hand and placed it over his chest. "Every time I think about leaving it hurt's, and the only way I know how to stop it hurting is to not go! Please help me, I don't know what to do." Blaine pleaded with Kurt.

Kurt dropped his gaze and put his feelings aside for a moment as he thought things through for a while. When Kurt raised his eyes to look at Blaine he noticed his tears had stopped and he was starting to look like the old Blaine again at least on the outside the pain was still showing in his deep brown eyes. Kurt tried to word his answer correctly and started off slow "ok just so you know the pain is all too real for me as well, I feel it every bit as much as you do. So what I'm going to say is so very hard… I think you should go." Blaine started to interrupt but Kurt put up his hand to silence him he wasn't done speaking yet. "As much as I want you to stay you can't put your life on hold for me, I'm going to be at Dalton. You would hardly ever get to see me, and I'm pretty sure the dean would not look too kindly on sleepovers anymore, considering you're no longer a student." Kurt gave a little laugh the last statement seeming to lighten the mood.

Blaine considered what Kurt said carefully. He knew his boyfriend was right, he couldn't just put his life on hold, he had plans, he was going to double major in performing arts and teaching, he had a career mapped out, to wait for a year for Kurt to be with him, well it just seemed foolish. With that realization Blaine felt embarrassed he has acted so out of character breaking down like that he was the strong one, he held the shoulder that everyone came to cry on. Blaine shook his head trying to clear it; he looked back to Kurt who had been patiently waiting for Blaine to sort things out "your right you know, I have been stupid, and I'm just going to put everything down to my accident and the jet lag." Blaine kissed Kurt softly and smiled relief flooding through his body.

After a minute Blaine stood "I had better go and apologize to Finn and Rachel, I must have scared them before, I kinda scared myself for a while" Blaine told Kurt feeling guilty. When the pair reentered the house it was empty Finn and Rachel must have decided home probably was not the best place to be right now. Disappointed Blaine looked at Kurt and a yawn escaped his mouth " I think I am going to go back to bed and start this day all over again." in response Kurt gave a small yawn of his own " I think that's a great idea actually." And the pair headed back to bed for another sleep.

When Blaine woke again he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty Kurt was obviously awake already. Blaine bounced out of bed he was feeling much better after his little breakdown and was keen to find Kurt and Finn after washing his face Blaine ascended the stairs as he neared the top he could hear Kurt talking to his stepmom Carol they were sitting in the lounge room and Kurt was telling her all about their trip Kurt sounded so excited he could talk to Carol so easily she wanted the details there was no uncomfortable silences with her not like with Burt he wanted to hear things but not in detail he tried his hardest to support Kurt but he just hadn't reached that level of comfort where he could handle hearing in-depth about Kurt's relationship or sex life.

Blaine rounded the corner and as he came into view Kurt jumped up and skipped over to give him a quick kiss and hug as they held each other Blaine murmured to Kurt, "sorry about before, whatever had gotten into my head has gone now" Kurt just tightened his grip and whispered back "good to hear but it's all forgotten now" Kurt gave him one last squeeze and led him over to the lounge where carol was sitting.

Carol smiled at the pair and excused herself she was going out to dinner with Burt and had to go and get organized. Kurt turned to Blaine "do you think you would be up for a night out?" Blaine thought for a moment he felt great now so… "Sure sounds great, what do you have planned?" Blaine answered. As he looked at Kurt he saw his posture stiffen and a twinkle in his eye" well… it's not me that's planned it, you're going to have to thank Finn, Rachel and the new directions for this one." Kurt said smugly "ok so what do I wear?" asked Blaine slightly perplexed at what was to be happening "don't worry" Kurt said jumping up "I have that part covered" Blaine laughed "you always do."

"Laser tag, seriously!" Blaine couldn't believe it but there they were Kurt had dressed Blaine in a stylish but comfortable pale blue button-down shirt and black pants and had insisted he put his runners on which at the time Blaine thought slightly odd now realization was setting in and was glad for Kurt's insistence. They were all there the original new direction Finn and Rachel of course they had been the ones to plan tonight after what had happened earlier they had called everyone and got them on board to throw Blaine a welcome home/ farewell party. Puck, Brittney Santana, Artie, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes were all there Blaine couldn't believe it the pure heart that all his friends had; it still amazed him every time he saw it.

For two hours they raced around shooting at each other, Blaine and Sam ran into each other so hard that they both fell into the wall then sunk to the floor in fits of laughter. In the end Puck was the last man standing and everyone ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

When everyone had Calmed down they all converged on breadsticks for dinner. Blaine's heart which had felt so heavy earlier was now light as he looked around at his friends Rachel and Finn arguing over the menu Sam feeding Quinn a piece of bread, Artie Santana Brittney and Puck deep in conversation about how chocolate mousse beat strawberry cheesecake hands down for a dessert. Tina mike and Mercedes listening intently as Kurt retold them about their trip up on the London eye, the girls making small sighs in appropriate places. Blaine felt so at home here so welcome he knew that if he ever needed anything, anything at all they would help him in any way possible they were not just his friends, they were his family.

As the night wore on Blaine felt a nagging feeling creep back over him, he still didn't want to leave then an absolutely brilliant thought came to him he didn't have too well not to LA why couldn't he just transfer to Ohio state they had a fantastic performing arts program and teachers college. He had actually applied and gotten in to Ohio State but at the time UCLA seemed a better option, but this way he would at least be able to stay in the same state and, as Blaine thought excitedly that's where Wes had been accepted into the medical program, so he would have a friend… Blaine's thoughts started spinning in his head he would have to call Wes first thing in the morning see if he could bunk with him till he found a more permanent solution, oh and of course call the university and see if the offer they had sent him a few months ago was still valid. Blaine's excitement nearly spilled over but he reigned it in he didn't want to let Kurt in on his plan just in case it couldn't be done, he did after all only have one week.

Blaine hardly slept that night whether it was because of his excitement or the fact he had slept so much the day before he wasn't sure but as he lay awake in bed he pulled out his phone and texted Wes his plans not expecting an answer till morning Blaine put his phone back on the nightstand. A few minutes later it beeped Blaine picked it up quickly to muffle the beeping as it started again he looked at the message it simply said … Spare bed here man, would love to have you let me know Wes

"Yes" Blaine celebrated softly first problem sorted, now onto stage two. Blaine couldn't do anything until morning so he decided to roll over and try and get some sleep. Blaine didn't wake until mid-morning "wow" he said as he noticed the time Blaine went to throw himself in a shower when he noticed a note taped to the mirror… _Blaine, gone shopping with Mercedes, didn't want to wake you, love you be back later xx_

Perfect, Blaine thought I can make my calls and don't have to worry about Kurt finding out. After his shower Blaine flew up the stairs and into the kitchen, poured himself a deliciously aromatic coffee and sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. Pulling out his phone he looked at the number he had found the night before punched it in the phone and held his breath as it began to ring. A woman answered on the fourth ring "Ohio state admission office, how can I help you today?"

An hour and a half later, and after speaking with the Dean, Blaine was enrolled in Ohio state university. Blaine was speechless it had been much easier than he had thought he lent back into the chair the back of his head hitting the top of the chair with a soft thud, closed his eyes and smiled and for the first time he admitted to himself that leaving Kurt had not been the entire problem. He didn't want to be on his own period, he was scared he wasn't exactly ready to let go of his support system and be on his own, and now he wouldn't have to. He would have Wes with him and Kurt and everyone else here, life was certainly looking brighter.

Blaine didn't want to wait around for Kurt to get home so he picked up his phone and shot off a text… _where are you? _ A minute later his phone beeped with a response, _Still at the mall with Mercedes, u ok?_ Blaine laughed of course he was; Blaine sent back _meet you at Starbucks in 10 xx,_ Blaine didn't wait for a response he just grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

Mercedes and Kurt were already at a table when Blaine breezed in the door, he spotted the pair immediately and headed over, and when he got to the table he lent down and gave Kurt then Mercedes a soft kiss on their cheeks. Blaine sat in the chair next to Kurt and took his hand "guess what?" he asked the pair his gaze flicking between them. "And hello to you too" Kurt said slightly amused at his boyfriends excitement "apologies hello, now guess what I did today?" Kurt and Mercedes shot each other looks, the 'oh help what has he done now kind.' "Don't look like that" Blaine laughed "it's good I promise… ok I will just tell you, I'm staying, but I'm going." Kurt just scrunched up his eyes obviously trying to make sense of what his boyfriend had just said "oook then, would you kindly like to tell me what you mean by that because I'm confused." That was it for Blaine the look the other two were giving him was too much and laughter spilled out so hard that some of the other diners had turned to stare at him. Blaine was finally dragged back to reality by Kurt who was nudging him telling him to shut up, that people were staring; Blaine took in a deep breath and settled himself " ok I'm sorry I should have explained that better" another laugh escaped but he settled himself and continued, "I had an idea last night and it's come together perfectly. I will still be attending collage but instead of UCLA I will be attending Ohio State." A deep silence fell over the table for a moment then Kurt let out a high pitched squeal and jumped up and threw himself at Blaine "are you serious! Why didn't I think of that, oh my god." Blaine was slightly that Kurt would just keep rambling so he gave him a tender kiss not caring where they were or who saw them.

Mercedes hopped up and Kurt and Blaine a hug "that's wonderful news Blaine, now I won't have to put up with Kurt's pining while you're away." Mercedes said playfully "I think the occasion calls for three mocha lattes with extra cream?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows questioningly. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for a second their gaze unwavering as they both gave the answer "definitely." Mercedes just stared at the loved up pair "you know you guys would make even the most hard core romantics barf." Shaking her head with a grin she turned on her heel and went to the counter to order, leaving Kurt and Blaine to laugh the mood now light.

The week passed quickly Kurt and Blaine went to the cinema twice the first time they went alone but the second time they dragged Mercedes and Quinn along. They went shopping, Kurt picking out some new clothes for Blaine… and a couple of things for himself, they watched dvd's at home with Finn and Rachel when she was over, and Finn even roped Blaine into playing Halo 3 till 4am one morning.

All too soon that familiar feeling of having to leave crept over Blaine, he had decided to head down the next day, Saturday. Kurt was going with him though, he was going to take Blaine to pick up his car at his parents place then follow him to Wes's apartment and help him get settled.

That night the Hummel's put on a huge family dinner for Blaine. Finn had invited Rachel and even with the six of them crowded around the small table they had a great time. With Rachel and Kurt's playful bantering and Burt's' get me out of here looks' at Carol, and The way Carol fussed over everyone making sure they all had enough to eat. Blaine wished that this was his family, and then realization dawned on him, this was his family! He had his parents of course whom he loved, and his brothers at Dalton, but here, in the middle of this madness was where he truly belonged.

The next morning Blaine and Kurt drove down to Wes's apartment where the three boys spent a great evening catching up, they ate Chinese takeout and talked late into the night. When Blaine and Kurt woke up Sunday morning they shared a leisurely breakfast of coffee and amazing blueberry pancakes, that Wes whipped up for a treat. All too soon though it was time for Kurt to leave, he would be driving straight from here to Dalton, his classes started Tuesday but he had wanted to get in a day early to get his room organized and catch up with the few mates he had left there. This goodbye was not like the last one though the pain each boy felt was minimized by the fact that they would see each other in a week. Blaine was to make the trip up on Friday night, the dorm rules were pretty lax over the weekends and he was going to stay with Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt stood in front of Kurt's car Wes stood back against the building not wanting to interrupt, "see you Friday night, I love you." Blaine told Kurt softly; holding his hands in his "as I love you" Kurt replied and brought his lips towards Blaine for one last sweet kiss. Kurt jumped in his car and started it and pulled away without looking back at Blaine, he hadn't wanted to see the tears that had gathered in his boyfriend's eyes, the same tears that were now falling down his own face.

_As always please review and the next chapter shouldn't be as soppy. Thanks for stopping by._


	6. University

_**I do not own glee or any characters. Please Review Thanks.**_

Blaine had thought that the loneliness would overwhelm him once Kurt was gone but he was wrong he missed him of course but he was so utterly exhausted that when he and Wes climbed the stairs back into their apartment Blaine just collapsed on one of the soft dark blue suede couches and closed his eyes on the other side of the room Wes did the same thing.

The past few weeks had been so hectic and emotional that Blaine welcomed the silence; he just wanted to relax on the couch, maybe catch some mindless TV, and let his mind go blank for a while. After a few minutes Wes sat up and reached for the remote, flicking the TV on he glanced at Blaine "you ok man?" Wes enquired. Without opening his eyes Blaine answered an exhausted edge to his voice "yeah I will be fine, just a bit anxious about tomorrow I guess. I feel as though I haven't had time to catch my breath since school started and now it's starting again only it's a whole new ballgame now! "Blaine paused for a minute then continued "I just hope I have made all the right decisions."

The following morning brought with it a bright sunny day which lifted Blaine's mood immediately. He had slept soundly through the night and was feeling reasonably fresh as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Blaine could already smell the coffee. Wes was an early riser, he always had been, and he had lived with Blaine for so long that he knew that coffee in the mornings made for a happy Blaine.

Blaine hopped out of bed and shuffled out towards the kitchen the smell of coffee guiding him through his sleep haze, he found a stool and Wes who was standing in the kitchen making his lunch for the day, slid over a freshly poured cup of steaming goodness. Blaine practically inhaled half the cup before finally looking up at Wes "thanks man you know me too well." Blaine told Wes gratefully Wes just gave an amused chuckle "after living with you for three years, I know your routines better than you do!" At that Blaine laughed "yeah I guess you do! What time is your first class?" Blaine looked at his watch it was still only 7:38am, Wes checked his schedule for probably the 100th time that morning "9:30am, what about you?" Blaine slid off his stool and wandered over to the kitchen table where all his school stuff was scattered and began shuffling through all his paperwork. After a second Blaine found what he had been looking for and eyed it carefully "umm looks like my first class is at 9 but it's a performing arts class so it should be a breeze." Blaine watched Wes throw a few more things into an already overloaded satchel and sling it over his shoulder he looked at Blaine nervously "I'm outta here wish me luck." Blaine walked over to Wes and gave him a hug "good luck man, do us proud" and patted Wes on the back as he made his way out the door.

When the apartment was empty Blaine thought he should throw himself in a shower he knew artsy types were supposed to be a bit stinky. But he was trying to break the trend. Showering had become so much simpler since last week, when one evening Carol had come back home with a present for Blaine, a special stocking to put over his cast that would keep the water out but was very easy to get on and off himself. After shower and dressing Blaine checked his watch "shoot" Blaine cursed it was already 8:32am he had less than a half an hour to get there and he wasn't even sure what building he had to be in!

Precisely 27 minutes later Blaine scooted to a holt outside the campus theatre he wiped his face checked his hair in the glass doors and took three deep breaths before opening the theatre doors and looking around. The lobby had about 50 students milling around talking and eyeing off their competition all Blaine could do was fell relieved he had made it in time he really hadn't wanted to do the walk of shame on his first day.

Just as Blaine had found a free patch of wall to lean against the two performing arts lecturers made their entrance, an instant hush fell over the lobby. The first to speak was the younger of the two a man in his early 30's he stood a good 6ft tall with a slight frame he had floppy red/brown hair that hung over just brushing his eyes which were a piercing blue. He walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat before addressing the students "Good morning and welcome to the performing arts program here at Ohio State. We pride ourselves on the performance of our students and will accept no less than 110% commitment from you all for the duration of your studies. I am Ryan Mason and this" he gestured to the small blonde woman on his right "is Collette Brown, and we are your lecturers and directors for this year. Collette would you like to address out students?" Collette stood forward to join Ryan "thank you and welcome as my co-director said we all expect the best out of our students and to start the year off we would like to see what you all can do so we will be breaking you into three groups. Dancers please move to the left of the room, musicians to the middle and actors to the right, if you have the ability to do all three please just pick your strongest talent and stand in that group.

Blaine shuffled over to the middle of the room and was surprised that only about 10 students stood with him. Trying to look inconspicuous he noted that in fact there were 6 boys including him, and 5 girls. He had a look over at the dancers they had about the same number in their group although in their case there were only 3 boys, the rest were in the acting group to the right.

When everyone had found their place Ryan signaled for attention, he began to address the group once more, "tomorrow will be your audition, and it will help us determine what level of training you require. You will audition in your preferred category, but over the coming weeks you will have a chance to try out for the other categories if you so choose, but for the moment you will go and prepare a piece to perform tomorrow. Thank you and class dismissed."

Whoa Blaine thought looking at his watch that was over quick! Now what to do he didn't have his first teaching class until that afternoon. Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to Kurt…

_First class over have to do a solo tomorrow aaah what am I going to sing hope you're settling back in ok luv u xx -Blaine _

Blaine walked over to a nearby bench and sat down and took out his map he thought he should at least find out where he was supposed to be this afternoon he really didn't want to be almost late twice in one day! Just as he found the right block his phone beeped in his hand with a message from Kurt…

_Glad to hear all went well, all good here, and I will think about what you could sing and get back to you. Luv u 2 xx. –Kurt_

Blaine checked his watch again he still had three hours to kill, so he decided to go home and start surfing the net to find a great song to perform the following day.

Blaine made it home around four that afternoon he was supremely pleased with himself. he had gotten to class ten minutes early, and the lecturer Jenny Watson had told the class that only two of the classes each week 'Monday and Wednesday' were compulsory, because the reading that would be done in the other classes could be easily covered at home. When Blaine heard her say this he nearly leapt out of his chair he wouldn't have to attend his Friday classes and would make it up to see Kurt before nightfall!

That evening after a dinner of curry chicken and rice that Wes had whipped up for the pair, Blaine settled down at his laptop and Skyped Kurt. They talked for an hour each telling the other about their day, Unfortunately Kurt hadn't come up with a song for Blaine to sing but luckily Blaine had a few ideas of his own.

The next morning Blaine was pumped he loved to sing and a solo first up well he couldn't get much better than that he rehearsed as he walked out to the kitchen and was rather disappointed to see that Wes had already left, he had hoped to get his opinion before the performance. Not to worry Blaine thought I will ace this one.

Blaine had a brilliant idea as he walked over to the theatre that morning and he texted Kurt…

_Morning baby, good luck today xx keep your phone on silent I might be giving you a call in a few… -Blaine_

A few seconds later Kurt replied…

_Morning, thanks and ok I will xx –Kurt_

Blaine swung open the heavy glass doors of the theatre and made his way through the lobby and down towards the stage where his other classman had gathered, it seemed as though they were staying in their selected groups so Blaine grabbed a seat next to a blonde girl. When she noticed Blaine sit beside her she introduced herself as Felicity an 18yo from Texas "so you're a singer too?" she asked Blaine "yeah are all these guys singers?" Blaine answered gesturing to the group, Felicity leant her head closer to Blaine and started to point out who was who, it turned out that there were only five singers in the group Blaine, Felicity, a mousy girl whose name was Jessica, and two other guys Blaine thought one of them was named Chad but he couldn't be sure. The rest played varying instruments. This made great news for Blaine who had begun to wonder what kind of competition he was going to have.

Before Blaine could ask Felicity any more questions Ryan and Collette walked out onto the stage, a hush fell over the theatre and Ryan began to speak "welcome and thank you for coming I hope you have all prepared your pieces we will be beginning with the singers you will go start in the following order" Ryan shuffled the papers in his hand "ok first on the hit list is Jessica next is Chad, Felicity, Blaine and finally Chris will bring things to a close. You have five minutes to prepare, let's get started" Ryan clapped his hands and moved off stage followed closely by Collette, the pair took seats together about five rows back from the front and took out notepads ready to critique the performances.

Jessica and Chad sung their songs nether of them overly spectacular talented sure but most of the Warblers and new directions would kick their butt in a song comp without rehearsing. Blaine didn't pay too much attention to Felicity ether he was pacing backstage butterfly's having a party in his stomach. He wasn't nervous about performing oh no he was fine with that it was what he had decided to perform that had him in trouble. Blaine could hear the final notes of Felicity's performance so he quickly pulled out his phone and called Kurt who answered on the second ring unbelievably he had caught Kurt enjoying a free period which made Blaine feel slightly better he hadn't wanted this to get Kurt in trouble. Blaine said one simple thing to Kurt "just listen ok hear the words I'm singing." Blaine slipped the phone in his pocket put his stage face on and walked confidently out to the middle of the stage.

Blaine heard the music start then his voice took over all nerves dissolved in that one instant as he began to sing …

Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Blaine took a short bow and walked off stage as the audience dissolved into applause he picked his phone out of his pocket and held it to his ear all he could hear were sniffles "uh Kurt you there" Blaine heard a particularly loud sniffle and Kurt answered him "tha… that was so beautiful Blaine" Kurt whispered down the phone "thank you Blaine… so much, Thank you" Blaine had a smile on his face that would light the room "I meant every word" Blaine told truthfully "Kurt I have to go but I will talk to you after school ok" Kurt managed to get out an "ok" before he hung up the phone overwhelmed at his boyfriends romantic gesture.

Blaine felt guilty walking out of the class without watching the others perform but he just couldn't sit, he wanted to walk or dance or sing! He definitely didn't want to be shut up in a theatre for the rest of the morning watching people try and kill Hamlet again, so he decided to sneak out the backstage door. Blaine had thought his escape had gone by undetected but a minute and a half later he heard his name being called, he decided to pretend he hadn't heard anything but 30 seconds later felicity came running up and came to a stop in front of him, "where are you going and why didn't you stop I know you heard me?" asked Felicity accusingly, Blaine shot his most apologetic look at Felicity, "sorry I wasn't sure who it was, and to tell the truth I didn't feel up to sitting through everyone's auditions." Blaine started walking and Felicity fell into step beside him "I saw you on the phone before you went on stage did you sing that song to your girlfriend?" Blaine snorted a laugh, "kind of I was actually singing it to someone, but not my girlfriend, I was singing to my boyfriend Kurt. "Felicity stopped walking for a second "damn you are gay!" she said slightly annoyed, this time Blaine stopped he had never quite had that reaction from anybody before, he spun around to face Felicity "um what's that supposed to mean?" Blaine inquired, Felicity laughed nervously "sorry it's not a bad thing really, well it's not bad at all I love gay people, gay people are my friends I mean." Blaine put his hand on her arm, "calm down and think about what you wanted to say." Felicity took in a deep breath and let it out slowly "ha ha um sorry about that I have a severe case of foot in mouth disease sometimes, what I was trying to say was, damn the first hot guy I see here and he is gay, with a boyfriend, I have zero chance of trying to convert this one." She told Blaine quite seriously, Blaine just stared in shock for a moment, then his body gave out and he fell into fits of laughter that brought him to his knees in the soft grass. It took Blaine a good five minutes to regain his composure again; all the while Felicity looked on a perplexed expression on her face.

Blaine grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her down on the grass beside him "That would have to be the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Blaine told Felicity still laughing softly. The new friends sat and talked for what seemed like only a few minutes, but when the conversation paused the sun had changed sides in the sky. Blaine stood and held out his hand to help Felicity to her feet, "I think we need lunch" Blaine told Felicity and led her to a nearby café where they ate chicken salad and drank coffee while they talked the afternoon away.

During the course of the afternoon Blaine learnt quite a lot about Felicity. He already had known she was from Texas but he also found out that she was quite an accomplished artist she sculpted and drew but as she had put it "they forgot to add the painting gene to the mix when she was made." Blaine also found out that she was an only child of a working class family her dad was a builder, and her mother a receptionist in a doctor's surgery. Her father had wanted her to study law but she hadn't gotten the grades, she didn't want to anyway, music was her first love.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky when they finally left the café, Blaine ever the gentleman walked Felicity to her apartment which as luck would have it, was only be a block away from his and Wes's apartment. Blaine gave Felicity a hug goodbye as they stood in front of her door, and he promised to swing by in the morning and walk with her to class. After their goodbyes Blaine strolled home happier than he had been in a while, this might just work out Blaine thought to himself, new friends and old friends all here it's not going to get much better than this.

_**Thanks for stopping by, I hope everyone is having as much fun reading these stories as I am writing them. Apologies for the grammar I suppose spell check can only do so much lol, so anyway please review and hopefully see you again next chapter xx. **_


End file.
